


Collection of short YukiLisa drabbles

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tags will be updated if needed, thats p much all there is so far domestic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Basically a place to put all my short domestic YukiLisa shorts I do for fun without spamming the tag since they're short because I like writing them at random. It might range from things I wrote as a warm up to requests!Last update 18.06.





	1. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary and title say it all. Each chapter will be named accordingly to what the drabble is about and have a summary if needed.  
> I also happily accept prompts for them so if you'd like me to give something a shot let me know on preferably twitter @/Swagyano. or just talk to me about yukilisa....please.....
> 
> This one features Yukina's determination to surprise Lisa after she's overworked herself. Based on stuff from twitter, which is why the ending is a little weird on purpose.

This was the fifth time she opened the cat app while telling herself it was the last time. The first time she did it really would’ve been the last time if concern didn’t keep her up at this hour. Today of all nights, when the rest of her bandmates were finally convinced to sleep early. As she finished checking up on the cats, she placed the phone down onto her bed and heaved a sigh.

 

Golden eyes focused onto the balcony and sight outside of it - Lisa’s balcony and the room inside. Ever since hearing she’s been feeling fatigued, Yukina couldn’t help but to worry, feeling a little bad for not noticing sooner. Lisa pushed herself and worked hard to keep up on everyone's level. She wished it was easy to keep track of all of her members - friends even, to make sure they’re not overdoing themselves.

 

Lisa’s always doing her best, for herself and for others - and of course for Yukina. A pang of guilt hit in her chest before she shifted onto her side and picked up her phone once again. There’s  _ something _ she has to be able to do for Lisa, and in desperate times she’s willing to resort to something she never thought she would. Before she even knew it she was typing in recipes in Google search.

 

It can’t be that hard, can it?

 

She received her answer the next morning when she woke up extra early; the sun was barely even peeking through the horizon.

 

Luckily she already had all the ingredients needed, however making Chikuzenni as one of her first official self-made meal was probably a bad idea. It took longer than she expected it would and despite following the recipe she had a few bumps. Just like that she found even more respect towards Lisa’s cooking and for a flat moment she craved whatever goods her girlfriend is capable of cooking.

 

But she can’t say she wasn’t completely dissatisfied with the final result. Sure she almost overcooked it but it’s still better than she expected. And maybe it doesn’t look all that presentable but hopefully Lisa will give it a pass, she did do her best and it is her first time.

 

At least that’s what Yukina hoped so. If she could she’d give it another try being a perfectionist and all, but she was running low on time.

 

When she checked the clock it was just around the time they’d both usually wake up for school. With the two portions set at the table, Yukina rushed her way upstairs to her room and grabbed her phone. While she dialed for Lisa’s number, she walked out onto the balcony and waited, shuddering slightly from the fresh morning.

 

She didn’t expect Lisa to pick up. And she didn’t Just as Yukina expected, her girlfriend instead peeked out through the balcony door with a puzzled but tired expression and phone in her hand. Yukina canceled the phone call and offered a smile, patiently waiting for Lisa to stumble outside.

 

Lisa must’ve just woken up and gotten out of bed when Yukina called, because her hair was was still an absolute mess and she rubbed tiredly at her eyes with a loud yawn. Even now the mere sight of her beauty made Yukina’s heart flutter.

 

The brunette closed the door behind her and tilted her head, seemingly confused by why Yukina’s already up and ready.

 

“Yukina…?”

 

“Good morning.” She replied in the usual deadpan voice and suddenly felt anxious. What if Lisa won’t like the breakfast she made, after all?

 

For now she’s going to have to push the thought aside and hope for the best. At least the other girl looked like she’s doing alright and that was enough to ease her concerns.

 

As Lisa tilted her head in confusion, Yukina let out a sharp exhale and softly voiced her offer. “... Do you mind coming over once you’re finished getting ready?”


	2. Too early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina ends up waking up a little too early during their weekend sleepover. Before she returns to sleep she decides to cherish the moment.  
> Sort of a sequel to previous chapter!

When her eyes fluttered open it was still far too early judging by how dark the room was. At least the sight in front of her was a blessed and soothing one; the very definition of a sleeping beauty that tugged corners of Yukina’s mouth into a gentle smile. Her heartbeat adjusted to the rhythm of her girlfriend’s calm breathing, and the silver haired girl just laid there and adored the sight for s while. Even though she was being clung onto she'd lie if she said she was bothered. 

 

Lisa was warm, and waking up by her side two mornings in a row was a blessing. 

 

Yukina wasn't the type who liked the idea of losing her day and not being productive but this weekend was something she most certainly needed, and it wasn't even finished yet. A part of her wished it never would. To think that it started out so rocky too… At least she had another full day to look forward with the one who means the world to her. 

 

Lisa's nose scrunched up in her sleep and Yukina assumed she was dreaming, something nice she hoped as she watched her girlfriend with indescribable adoration. It was then that Lisa nuzzled into her and the vocalist immediately felt the familiar warmth bubbling on her cheeks. 

 

She wrapped an arm around the brunette and pulled her closer, then placed a soft kiss onto her forehead to make sure not to wake her up. Lisa smiled in her sleep at the exact moment and Yukina felt like the most blessed person in the world.

 

Too bad writing lyrics isn't the best idea at this hour because she felt weirdly inspired… maybe later when she returns home. 

 

She was just glad Lisa was doing better and hopefully with the start of a new week things will go back to normal.

 

But for now she buried her face into Lisa's hair and allowed her eyes to close once more, and slowly drifted back to peaceful sleep, the two of them breathing as one. It's alright to be this selfish on a Sunday, after all. 


	3. Writing lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt suggested by an anon on twitter/curiouscat!  
> Yukina and Lisa work on lyrics together.

The room was mostly silent due to how hard the two girls were focusing, words only being exchanged when needed. They both had headphones on and papers were scattered all over the floor. While Yukina sat on her own bed with her inspirational cat pillow in her lap, Lisa made herself comfortable on the floor. 

 

And much to Yukina’s dismay, she was rather distracting - not in a bad way. 

 

Sometimes, she would catch the brunette chewing the top of the pen in thought while her experienced fingers plucked at the strings of the bass along the music she was listening to. Every now and then, she'd get a moment of inspiration and Yukina noticed the way her eyes glittered whenever she'd quickly write them down. There was just something about the way her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth as she focused, and the happy fistpump she'd do before picking up the bass again that was all so amusing to Yukina. 

 

At the same time it reminded her how much better she worked while alone; luckily this wasn't a song for Roselia but something they're both doing for fun to help Lisa improve. And it was helping, which is how Yukina tried to convince herself in the back of her head that it's okay she's slacking a little while admiring the sight that’s her beautiful girlfriend in thought. 

 

“Yukina?” The sudden voice snapped her out of it and their eyes met, “Is everything okay?”

 

Heat rushed to her cheeks and the vocalist felt some sort of lump stuck in her throat. Lisa might have looked and sounded puzzled but that glint in her green hues was a giveaway she was very well aware her girlfriend was staring at her. Embarrassed she clicked her tongue and shrugged it off as she always would, “I'm just taking a breather.”

 

“Is that so?” Unlike Yukina who was averting her gaze, Lisa was rather amused as was shown by the smile on her face that Yukina had trouble arguing against. In a bashful manner she hummed and put away the bass. “Perhaps we should go down stairs and grab some ice cream to help you cool off.”

 

“No it's fine, we're almost done are we not?” Yukina shuffled through the papers of accepted ideas but even without looking she could feel Lisa's gaze still on her. It didn't help slow down her heartbeat. 

 

“Fineeee, fine. You know Yukina, I think I definitely work better with your help. Not just because of your knowledge and experience, but because seeing you work so hard inspires me to work harder too~.” 

 

When she heard the sound of the bass again, Yukina couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from curving into a soft smile. She might have had better time easier focusing while alone, but…

 

“I don't mind it like this, either.”


	4. Lazy afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just.... really get into the mood to write short cute stuff for them on weekends ok, I do it like every Sunday after lunch and this was one of them

“Yukinaaa~”

 

The soothing voice reached her ears moments before she felt the weight of another person sitting down beside her on the couch. Yukina did not raise her gaze from the magazine and instead just hummed in response. 

 

The pair of arms that she adored so much wrapped around her waist from behind. The smell of perfume filled her senses as Lisa rested her chin on Yukina’s shoulder. She glanced sideways for a moment, noting Lisa's eyes are closed out of drowsiness. At that moment she became aware of her own smile. 

 

“Yukina,” Lisa repeated but softer, almost whispering. Yukina loved the sound of her own name in that tone. “I love you~”

 

As she nuzzled into her shoulder, Yukina placed down the magazine and leaned back into Lisa's warmth. Her own eyes fluttered shut and she brought a hand over Lisa’s, tilting her head until her nose brushed against the softness of her reddened cheek. Lisa let out a sound of content that reminded Yukina of a purr. 

For the moment she forgot the reason they're spending the Sunday at Lisa’s because they were supposed to make cookies together. Yukina didn't necessarily mind this, anyways. 


	5. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for kiss day!

The rest of the band left a while ago and the two of them decided to stay behind for extra practice. It wasn’t unusual for Yukina to stay, and since Lisa was struggling with a part in the new song they’ve been focusing on, she decided to accompany her. It’s a nice way to spend time together too, a little nostalgic even. Just the two of them supporting one another.

 

The Music came to a halt. Yukina’s eyes opened and she glanced to her side with a smile where Lisa stood, smiling as well in relief. “That was good.”

 

“I did it~!” She exclaimed happily, arms stretching. “Aha, it was becoming a little stressful… thank you for your patience, Yukina.”

 

The vocalist nodded, “It’s all about practice and hard work. You picked up on these things quicker than you realize.”

 

Feeling bashful, Lisa scratched behind her neck and averted her gaze to the side. “Praise from Yukina? I’m gonna blush~ if that’s the case, do I get a reward for all the hard work?” She stuck her tongue out and playfully added, “Like a kiss?”

 

Even though the tone of her voice was teasing one Yukina wordlessly blinked at her and slowly turned red in cheeks. Upon noticing so Lisa frantically waved her hand, “I’m just kidding! We should probably-”

 

But Yukina didn’t listen or say anything, instead walked over to the bassist and locked eyes until Lisa went silent. Her hands rested on top of Lisa’s shoulder, and after what felt like eternity she made the first move of pressing their lips together. Lisa eased into it as her eyes closed.

 

They stayed like that for a brief moment, Yukina being the first one to pull away with face just as red as when they started. Her quiet voice barely cut through the silence in the studio “... Good work, now--”

 

“Wait!” Lisa tugged on to her sleeve before she could leave and received a confused look in return. Her hand slipped into Yukina’s, and a deep breath later to calm her racing heart it was her who initiated the second kiss. The silver haired girl - while taken aback - returned it, her hands wrapping around Lisa’s waist and shuffling closer. This time they’ve stayed this way a bit longer. They’d pull away briefly before their lips would connect again, craving more affection.

 

It was Lisa who pulled away first this time, out of breath. Yukina gasped for air too, brushing a strand of hair behind her own ear to try and calm herself down. Lisa mimicked Yukina’s words from earlier, “You deserved a reward too, for doing a good job~”

 

Yukina responded with a huff, mumbling under her breath about how they should clean up the equipment and go. Neither said another word until they left the studio, but neither could wipe the satisfied smile off of their faces either.


	6. Rooftop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina and Lisa find a relaxing daily routine Yukina begins to look forward to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna post this drabble bc I didn't like it so much but it's an emergency I'm doing it for everyone's sake

For past few days Yukina finds herself looking forward to lunch break more than usual. Lisa’s been making bentos for the both of them recently, and only now did they discover how peaceful the rooftop can be. Lisa was the one who brought it up first, mumbling something about Moca telling her about it that Yukina didn’t quite catch. But it was nice, away from the crowds and noise - as well as with enough shade for the vocalist to hide from the danger of warm rays.

 

It’s what she needs; as of late she’s been stuck working hard on a new song between necessary amount of school work and other band activities. Even now she’s only resting because otherwise Lisa would give her a scolding.

 

Not that she has complaints about this.

 

She makes herself completely comfortable with her head resting on Lisa’s lap while the brunette is reading over notes for class. Once Lisa even fed her - in this position. Right now though she’s already finished her lunch and is about close to dozing off.

 

Now and then she feels Lisa’s tender fingers stroke through to hair, which drives her more desperate for a small nap. She knows she can’t, but it’s so relaxing. Suddenly there’s something soft pressing against her forehead, and when her eyes flutter open she’s met with Lisa’s face close to hers, eyes filled with adoration and a small smile. Yukina returns it.

 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?”

 

“Ehe, sorry~” Lisa hums in a whisper as if she truly woke her up. She brushes Yukina’s bangs to the side in a swift motion, “I was just thinking how nice it is to see you peaceful  like this. You’re so cute it’s distracting~”

 

“I could leave if it will help you focus.”

 

“No no!” Brunette scrumbles to pick the notebook back into her hands, “It’s fine, see! I’m working on it!”

 

Yukina sighs softly and props herself up enough to plant a small peck on girlfriend’s cheek - for encouragement. Besides that flustered expression of surprise is always priceless. Her eyes close as she leans back onto Lisa’s lap, but before she could return into the relaxed state she feels Lisa’s lips again, only this time shyly brushing against her own. Soft, sweet. Yukina returns it.

 

“Thank you, I promise to do my best~”

 

Yukina simply hums, nuzzling just a little closer. She knows Lisa is doing her best as always, but just for little more motivation she begins to slowly hum the tune of  _ Hidamari Rhodonite _ .

  
  



End file.
